1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid dispensers and, more particularly, to a control system for a fluid dispenser such as a pressure washer.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,950 to Dalquist, III et al. disclose a power washing apparatus with a wand that has a trigger that pinches a tube. U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,513 to Porter discloses a control system for a pump with nozzles having on/off switches and microswitches actuated by handles. Both the switches and microswitches for each nozzle must be actuated for the pump to operate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,558 to Tutle discloses a hydraulic cleaning device with a handle assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,739 to Tuttle discloses a pressure fluid cleaning device with a safety interlock interposed between a valve control and switch control. The safety interlock prevents the switch control from operating unless the valve is closed.
A problem exists with prior art devices in that no suitable system has been provided in a fluid dispensing system having a variable speed motor that can control the speed of the motor from a dispensing handle that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another problem exists with the prior art in that no adequate safety system was provided in a fluid dispensing system to prevent inadvertent fluid dispensing.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved control system for a fluid dispenser.